Navidad con los héroes
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Un conjunto de shoots navideños con aparición de los personajes de Sonic y los OC's: Black, Roger, Stefi, Nia, Blue, Noah, Mark, Mizu, Jade, Leo, Mochi, Katy, Alexis, Claudia, Adry, Noela, Toni, Bastis, Harriet, Nerea, Exe, Astro, Crystal. Disfruten de mi pequeño regalo de Navidad!
1. ¡Regalo!

**Feliz Navidad a todos aquellos que la celebren.**

**Felices fiestas a quien quiera. **

**Bueno chicos. Aquí traigo otro fic para celebrar la navidad, si este será un poco cortito con algunos capítulos referentes a la navidad. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Será un conjunto de Shoots en los que aparecerán diferentes OC's (y personajes de Sonic), así hasta que acaben estas conocidas fiestas.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a** SEGA**

Black Tiger pertenece a** SamusTorresMcCartney**

Mochi The Lynx pertenece a** Mochi The Lynx**

Alexis The Cat pertenece a** Cream-BluePopka**

Claudia Rose pertenece a** Amy Rose FanGirl**

Adry The Hedgehog que pertence a** AdryLoveEl**

Noela The Hedgehog pertenece a** ILikeYouMxN**

Bastis The Cat que pertenece a** Rinoa83**

Katy Light The Hedgehog que pertenece a** Katy Light The Hedgehog,**

Jade y Leo The Hedgehog que pertenecen a** uncontrollable.**

Melody The Hedgehog que pertenece a** Karina Tiburmon**

Mizu Blueheart The Mystic Catque pertenece a** Mizu-Kumi**

Blue The Hedgehog que pertenece a** SonicBlueBlur**

Harriet The Hedgehog de** S.S.S Hedgehogs**

Nia The Hedgehog de** Chibi-Nia Evans**

Nerea The Hedgehog de** Paradise4ever**

Exe The Hedgehog de** sonicxelerizo147**

Stefi The Fox de** Ruedi**

Astro The Hedgehog de** sonamyfanlove**

Crystal The Hedgehog de** Krystal Psych**

Toni The Hedgehog de** Toni The Hedgehog1**

Chess The Hedgehog que pertenece a **ChessTheHedgehog**

Roger The Pourcopine de **NUCICO**

Noah The Hedgehog y Mark The Hedgehog pertenecen a** Noah-Chan Sakamaki. **

* * *

**Para los que no estabais avisados de que iba a coger vuestros OC's espero que no os haya molestado, quería daros una sorpresa y es mi pequeño regalo de navidad**

**Ahora mismo subo el primer capítulo**


	2. Cigarros de Chocolate (1)

**Primer shoot de la tarde.**

**A los OC's fumadores.**

**A los OC's odia cigarros. **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Y feliz veinticuatro de diciembte**

* * *

**Personajes: **Shadow The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Mizu The Cat, Jade The Hedgehog, Leo The Hedgehog, Noah The Hedgehog, Adry The Hedgehog, Rouge The Bat y Knuckles The Equidna.

**Género: **Humor, Friendship, Romance

**Raked: **T

**Advertencia:** Palabras y temas de conversación Fuertes.

* * *

**Cigarros de Chocolate**

Rouge dio una calada a su cigarro mientras mantenía su vista fija en la revista, atenta y realmente concentrada en fijarse en los vestidos y encontrar algún fallo dada a la envidia que tenía por no poder tener un vestido tan hermoso y unas joyas tan brillantes. La murciélago sintió la tentación de levantarse salir de aquella sala e ir en busca de esa chica y arrancarle el vestido y las joyas.

La eriza mayor pareció leerle la mente. –**No, Rouge. Si salimos, nos encontraran**-

-**Pero…**

-**Ya le pegarás una paliza luego a la modelo esa**- dice Noah mientras continua acostada en las piernas de Shadow, quien fuma sin prestar atención al ambiente de fumadores activos que se había formado.

-**Bien**- dijo la murciélago satisfecha.

-**Jade, ¿me pasas el chocolate?**- pregunta Adry mientras daba una calada a su cigarro de marca lucky.

Jade miro a su compañera y le tendió una taza llena de chocolate caliente, perfecta para esas fechas de invierno navideño helado, lo que helaba el ambiente el viento se descontrolaba por fuera y en aquella estancia el calor provocado por las llamas de la chimenea rústica.

-**Gracias**- agradeció la eriza gris mientras recogía la taza de chocolate humeante.

-**No hay de que**- dijo la eriza negra, mientras permanecía alejada del calor y el ambiente cálido, donde se encontraba sentada junto a Knuckles.

Que como es tan idiota, se sentó en el sitio de la eriza. –**Idiota sal de mi sitio-**

-**No pone tu nombre**- dice el tonto de Knuckles, sin saber lo que vendría después.

Jade le propino un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-**Te dije que te quitarás**- la eriza negra rodo los ojos y se sentó toda tranquila, fumando de nuevo.

Rouge estalló en carcajadas –**Estúpido equidna**- se burlo la murciélago con una sonrisa

-**¡Qué no hagáis ruido coño!**- gruñó Shadow mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para dejar aun cómoda a Noah, y tratar de ponerse cómodo él. Pues no podía echar a su "supuesta novia" de sus piernas a menos que quisiera que lo echará a los "monstruos navideños". Por estas fechas, todos los adoradores de la navidad se convertían en unos obsesivos de que todo tenía que estar perfecto, los hacían trabajar todo el tiempo pues eran los que más salidas tenían para conseguir todos los materiales, además de que siempre se ponían de propósito hacerles dejar de fumar y eso era peligroso para ellos.

Para Noah porque se descargaba con un buen cigarro para calmar sus ansias en el laboratorio y de vez en cuando por que le apetecía, para Shadow pues porque sí ya que nunca había dado motivos para hacerlo, Jade necesitaba su dosis de nicotina, Rouge fumaba desde que iba por ahí con Noah y a Knuckles le habían pegado el vicio, ¿quién? Fácil, no es otra más que Rouge, con quién se podría decir que mantiene una relación.

-**Por dios, como esos nos cojan por el puto ruido que hacéis os mataré y no dejaré que vengáis más a mi habitación secreta-** se quejo Noah mientras soltaba el aire por la nariz.

-**Bien, nos callamos**- protesto el equidna. –**Pero fue culpa de Jade**-

**-¿Mi qué?-** protesta la eriza. -**Te dije que te quitarás, gilipollas**-

Adry seguía inmersa en su libro sin prestar mucha atención a nadie de los presentes, además de que en el capítulo en el que iba leyendo estaba muy interesante. Rouge se partía de risa ante la escena. Y la pareja de erizos que estaban en el sofá perdían los nervios.

Así que. Como último recurso para que esos idiotas se callaran los cogieron a ambos y los echaron fuera, también a Rouge.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, el trío ruidoso se dio cuenta del peligro.

-**Oh, oh**- comentó Rouge al ver a Amy, Mizu y Leo en las puertas de casa de Noah.

**-¡Os encontramos!-** grito Amy mientras fruncía el ceño al verlos con tabaco –Será la casa de Noah, pero no permitiremos que fuméis.

-**Os jodéis**- Jade se fue de allí sin dejar rastro gracias su poder con las sombras.

**-¡JADE!-** grito Leo al verla desaparecer.

-**¡Tenemos que darles caza! Aun nos quedan Noah, Shady y Adry-** anuncia Mizu mientras congela los cigarros de Knuckles y Rouge.

Rouge le atiza –**Esta es tu culpa gilipollas**-

-**Oh, gracias**- Dice con ironía.

Mientras tanto dentro.

**-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Pregunta extrañada Noah -¿Cómo has entrado?-

-**Es fácil si eres yo-**

-**Oh cierto**- dice Noah mientras se vuelve a acostar sobre las piernas de Shadow. –**Al menos no harás ruido.**

-**Los han pillado, ¿no?-** pregunta Adry mientras da un sorbo a su chocolate.

-**Sí. Lo han hecho**- responde Jade sacando una cajetilla diferente a las demás.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunta Noah mientras ve como se sienta en una mesa en frente de ellos.

-**Cigarrillos de chocolate**- dice mientras enciende uno –Los compre para vosotros, bueno. Leo los compró.

**-¿Leo nos compro tabaco?-** pregunta Shadow sin mucho interés.

-**Lo compré yo. Pero el dinero se lo cogí.**

-**Que panda de hermanos**- musita Adry mientras continua leyendo.

-**Feliz navidad**- responde extendiendo 5 cigarros a cada uno.

-**Feliz navidad Jade**- responde Noah con una gran sonrisa.

Fuera de la estancia…

**-¿Dónde demonios están esos cuatro?-**

-**Los encontraremos. ¡Dividámonos**!- responde Mizu con energía.

-**Me da que no los encontraremos**- dice Leo con poco entusiasmo.

Amy lo golpea.

-**Auch, ¿por qué?-**

-**Eso por gilipollas y por el negativismo, vamos**- responde Amy.

Y los tres se fueron en busca de sus amigos fumadores. ¿Su objetivo para año nuevo? Evitar que fumen más.

Y Rouge y Knuckles estaban fuera de ello ya, pues. Estaban atados mientras veían arder sus cajetillas. Si Noah hubiera estado ahí lo hubiera apagado y hubiera llorado por ese gran desperdicio.

Quizás ese sea el único problema para la navidad para esos pequeños fumadores… Bueno, no tan pequeños.

* * *

**Feliz 24 de diciembre, en seguida subiré uno de la noche que Santa Claus/Papá Noel/Daddy Noel.**

**Dejen reviews con su opinión**


	3. ¡Nosotros queremos ver a Santa Claus!(2)

**Segundo shoot **

**En este 25 de diciembre.**

**Espero que os esté gustando mi regalo.**

**Aquí va.**

* * *

**Personajes:** Claudia Rose, Mochi The Hedgehog, Harriet The Hedgehog, Blue The Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Exe The Hedgehog, Cream The Rabbit, Charmy The Bee, Noah The Hedgehog y Shadow The Hedgehog

**Género:** Romance, Family, Humor.

**Raked:** K+

**Advertencia:** No creo que haya nada malo... creo (?)

* * *

**¡Nosotros queremos ver a Santa Claus!**

**-¿Nos vas a llevar a ver a Santa Claus?-** pregunto Mochi de nuevo.

-**No, deja de joder**- dijo Shadow molesto.

-**Lleva a las niñas si quieren ir**- dijo Noah desde la cocina mientras se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta para ver a su "novio" a los ojos.

**-¡No me da la gana!-** grita Shadow viendo a su "novia" molesto.

-**Las llevamos nosotros**- comenzó Harriet. A Blue le cambio el rostro neutral por una sonrisa.

-**Sí, claro, noso… ¡¿QUÉ?!- **Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga.

-**Venga papi llévame**- pidió Claudia.

-**Eso es chantaje emocional**-

Y en seguida, al decir eso. Charmy, (¿cómo carajos llego el ahí?), Exe, Harriet y Mochi pusieron el mejor puchero de todos convenciendo a Blue fácilmente.

-**Está bien, iremos a ver a Santa Claus**- Blue fue derrotado y todos irían a ver a Santa.

-**Genial**- dijo Shadow rodando los ojos mientras intentaba ver la televisión **-¡Queréis quitaros de en medio! **

**-¡Shadow!-** le grito Noah mientras fruncía el ceño.

-**Mierda…**- se queja. Y Enciende un cigarro.

-**Shadow no fumes**- le riñe Mochi.

-**Tu calla Santa Clausita**-

Mochi hincha las mejillas.

-**Tú no vales para tener hijos**- Noah hincha sus mejillas molesta. –**Deja de armar espolio y cállate-**

Se gira para ir a la cocina y seguir preparando la cena, cuando de repente le acuerda –Avisad a Tails y Cream, seguro que van encantados.

-**¡Sí, mami Noah!-** grito Claudia con una sonrisa enternecedora.

**-Bien, cielo. ¿Os quedáis a cenar?-** pregunta Noah mostrando sus dientes blancos en una hermosa sonrisa.

**-¡NO!-** Grita Shadow echando a los mayores mientras arrastraban a los pequeños -¡No se quedan a cenar!-

Noah resopla –**Bueno, hasta luego, podéis ir ahora a ver a Santa, estará en el centro comercial tenéis dos horas**-

-**Genial-** masculla Blue, y Shadow da un portazo impidiendo que se oiga algo.

Noah se acerca a Shadow y le pega en la cabeza –**Idiota**-

-**Tienes que dejar de juntarte con Jade**- dice rodando los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-^0^^0^^0^-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blue caminaba, perdón era arrastrado por Harriet, con la compañía de Cream, Tails, Charmy, Claudia y Mochi quienes gritaban emocionados por que irían a ver a Santa.

-**Mierda**-

-**No digas tacos**- le reprochó Harriet, -**Los niños están delante**.

-**No quiero venir, tengo ganas de echarme la siesta, ¡Los niños y tú me habéis chantajeado!**

-**¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No quieres venir con nosotros?! ¿A caso prefieres quedarte en casa durmiendo? Ya veo lo que te importamos**-

Y allí estaban, en la calle los únicos "adultos" en ese momento, pues Mochi estaba en su faceta de niña infantil por querer ver a Santa, Charmy, Tails y Cream los observaban un poquito asustados y Claudia y Mochi no prestaban atención pues eso era común en la joven "pareja". La gente se quedaba mirando la escena incluso empezaron a rodearlos.

Blue noto esto y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, esto era una trampa de Harriet para conseguir lo que quería.

-**Bien, bien. Tu ganas, solo… deja de gritar**-

La eriza lo miro poco convencida, y Blue (sabiendo que se arrepentiría) abrió los labios para hablar de nuevo.

-**Haré lo que quieras si paras de armar este espolio**.

Harriet sonrió y cogió la mano de Claudia. **-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Papi dice que vamos al centro comercial a ver a Santa y que luego nos pagará un buen chocolate espeso y CON CHURROS!**

-**Sabía que me arrepentiría…-** musito el erizo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba detrás de la estampida de "locos", menos Claudia y Tails ellos eran adorables. Aunque si os preguntáis porque Cream no, es solo que siempre se compincha con Amy y termina el liado para "enamorar a Sonic.

Tras llegar al centro comercial, sin esperarse nada más que un montón de madres y niños haciendo cola, vio que estaba vacío, el puesto donde Santa Claus se sentaba y recibía a los niños, estaba vacío.

-**Mierda**-

-**¡Oh, hemos venido para nada!-** dijo Harriet fijándose en que no había nadie. –**Siempre podemos esperar a que Santa venga a la noche y lo invitamos a un café antes de que siga con el reparto de regalos.**

**-¡SÍ!-** gritaron todos los niños pequeños.

-**Bien, vamos a por el chocolate**- animó Harriet.

Blue sintió ganas de tirarse a la fuente y desaparecer entre las moléculas de agua, pero Harriet sería capaz de colgarlo, así que se resigno y siguió caminando. Aunque su camino fue detenido por una risa ronca conocida para él.

-**Jo, jo, jo**-

**-¿Eggman?-** Dijo Blue incrédulo al girarse.

-**He secuestrado a Santa, realmente pensé que Sonic vendría pero tú, Blue también me sirves.**

Todos menos Tails y Cream, quienes parecían los más cuerdos se lanzaron a Eggman a atacarlo.

-**Creo que, los niños se encargaran de darle una paliza- rió Harriet –Nunca te metas con la ilusión de un niño**- dijo enternecida.

Blue suspiró –**Dejaré que se encarguen ellos, total, supongo que luego me matarían a mi si me meto yo-**

Se acercó a un banco extrañado, seguido de Harriet, Tails y Cream quienes suspiraron.

-**Es una pena que no vayamos a ver al señor Santa, espero que las señoritas Claudia, Mochi y el señorito Charmy consigan que Eggman se vaya**-

-**Tranquila Cream**- tranquilizo Harriet

-**Seguro que lo hacen**- sonrió Tails.

Blue no le dio importancia de verdad que estaba somnoliento, y cuando estaba así se volvía algo borde y no le apetecía nada estar en el centro comercial pudiendo estar en casa de su yo-chica descansando.

-**Oh, señor Blue…-** comenzó Cream señalando hacia arriba.

**-¿Qué pasa Cream?-** pregunto un poco despistado Blue.

-**Arriba**- rió Tails.

**-¿Qué…?-** pero tras levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaban debajo del muérdago, eso significaba que… tenía que besar a Harriet, quien se ruborizo brevemente.

**-Oh…-** comenzó Harriet algo nerviosa aunque una explosión los interrumpió.

Todos voltearon a ver que había sucedido. No era más que Eggman huyendo, Claudia y Mochi furiosas, Charmy intentando levantar a Santa y devolviéndolo al trono en el que recibiría a los niños. Cuando Mochi y Claudia se rindieron caminaron hacia Harriet, Blue, Tails y Cream.

-¡**Papi, mami!-** grito la eriza rosa mientras los abrazaba –**Estáis bajo el muérdago. OS DEJAMOS PARA QUE OS BESUQUEÉIS, nosotros iremos a ver a Santa-**

Mochi sonrió pícara –Se lo diré a Noah- y salió corriendo siguiendo a Tails, Cream y Claudia. Todos felices para ver a Santa que los atendió solo por salvarle. La cola de gente comenzó a crecer al ver de nuevo a Santa. Y Harriet y Blue se quedaron solos allí.

-**Esto… ¿es tradición no?-** pregunto Blue nervioso.

-**Em… sí. Lo es. **

**-Bueno, un beso… tampoco es tanto.**

**-Sí lo es…-** musito Harriet levantando la mirada para verlo –** Nuestro primer beso en público-**

Blue se sonrojo –**Ugh, no me golpees**-

**-¿Qu…-** pero antes de acabar de hacer la pregunta Blue había posado sus labios sobre los de ella con dulzura moviéndolos suavemente sobre los de ella, quien comenzó a responder, todos los niños comenzaron a sonreír y a cantar "Blue y Harriet se van a casar, no tienen dinero para merendar, se meten en la cama y muack, muack, muack". Blue se apartó sonrojado y miro hacia otro lado.

-**Noah** **debería dejar de enseñarles canciones así a los niños…-** dijo evitando el tema del beso. **-¡Venga chicos a tomar chocolate con churros!-**

Y al oír eso automáticamente se rió por dentro –**Si es que es igual a Sonic. Tímido e idiota. ¡Bah! Para que quiero un novio así, mejor me aprovechó de su cartera.**

Aunque sin hacer caso omiso a eso, cogió su móvil y rápidamente tecleo un mensaje, no podía evitar contárselo a ella.

**_"Noah, Noah, Noah. Gracias por colocar el muérdago en el centro comercial_**

**_Si es que ha funcionado._**

**_Primer beso en público, a ver si haces que pierda su timidez._**

**_Ahora me voy a aprovecharme de su cartera, y por cierto_**

**_NO LES ENSEÑES CANCIONES ASÍ A LOS NIÑOS._**

**_Bisous, je t'aime_**

**_Asdo: Harriet" _**

* * *

**Y un poco tarde, pero fanfiction no me reaccionaba y no me dejaba subir.**

**Bueno aquí se ha quedado. Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Nos leemos**

**Dejen reviews y espero que Santa Claus os haya traído muchos regalos :)**


	4. ¡Feliz año nuevo bitches!

**Tercer shoot, para festejar el año nuevo.**

**Esperemos que os gusten la lluvia de explosiones de sentimientos de este año nuevo.**

**Y como autora os quiero desear a todos feliz y maravilloso año nuevo! Os lo mereceis, GRACIAS POR LEERME CHICOS!**

* * *

**Personajes:** SEGA, The Seven Chaos, Jade, Leo, Alexis, Black, Noela, Adry, Toni, Melody, Mark, Crystal, Mizu, Teo, Roger, Bastis.

**Género:** Romance, Friendship, Humor, Comedy, Family.

**Rated:** T

**Advertencia:** Palabras fuertes. Temas adultos.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo, bitches.**

_Decoración: Noah, Katy, Blaze, Sally, Harriet, Adry, Claudia, Mizu, Stefi, Black_

Hoy es fin de año 2013, pronto será un año nuevo, lleno de maravillosas aventuras y sucesos que podrán disfrutar en compañía de sus seres queridos, hoy era el día de festejar todo lo que habían vivido, en el Chaos Garden. Las chicas más trabajadoras estaban decorando el jardín totalmente hermoso, con luces brillantes y hermosas mesas blancas, con velas perfumadas. Para las organizadoras de esta fiesta, el propósito de año nuevo en "familia" es lo más importante.

Katy se encontraba subida a una escalera sujetada por Claudia quien sonreía viendo los adornos que la eriza negra estaba colgando. Mizu en cambio estaba helando algunos árboles para darles un aspecto más navideño.

-Odio la navidad- se quejó Adry mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

Noah le tiró un cojín de las sillas a la cabeza y frunció el ceño. -Deja de vaguear y ayúdanos mí ha colocar los 49 cojines en las puñeteras sillas-

-¡Noah no digas palabrotas!- la regañó Adry con tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- Dijo acercándose intimidantemente hacia la eriza gris y negra.

-¡Deja de gritar!- le reprocho acercandose a ella de la misma manera. -Pedazo de mandona compulsiva-

-¡PAAAAAAUSAAAAA!- Chilló Harriet separándolas, ya que estaban a punto de matarse, incluso se estaban acercando amenazadoramente la una a la otra a punto de pegarse. -Es el año nuevo, comportaos, y ayúdalas con los cojines.

Adry suspiró fastidiada y caminó a la otra punta a acomodar los cojines de las sillas para que al sentarse, uno, estuviera cómodo en esas sillas extrañas de mimbre.

Sally decoraba con flores las puertas de allí con ayuda de Black que estaba algo reacia de ayudar colocando flores "muertas" solo para decorar y luego tirar, pero cuando Harriet la miro fijamente para conseguirlo, se resigno y accedió. Blaze preparaba las antorchas que estaban en los puntos clave para dar la perfecta luz. Y mientras tanto. Harriet ponía bien los platos y cubiertos, mientras controlaba que todo estuviera a la perfección.

**~0~0~**

_Jugando: Aqua, Llama, Darky, Chesse Vitally, Charmy y Teo._

Para la estupidez de Charmy, Darky había acabado sacando a Dark-Hammer para golpear a ambos niños con él por ponerse pesados con que jugase al escondite con ellos.

Llama trataba de decirle que solo son niños pero para Darky la molestia que le habían causado era tanta que estaba enrrabietado comenzó a golpearlos y los niños cada vez tartaban de escaparse de él pero imposible. Era rápido, como todo chao sombrío.

-¡DARKY PERDÓN, DARKY!- Gritaba Teo. -Charmy disculpate, nos quiere comer

-Oh dios, no quiero acabar en el estómago de un chao, rápido, corre más!

-¡Pídele perdón!- suplicaba Teo, pero en los planes de Charmy no estaba eso planeado.

Así se pasaron varia tarde, hasta que Teo se movió y los chaos menos Darky lo siguieron, Charmy era él único al que perseguía, y así echaron bastante tiempo viendo como Darky perseguía a la pequeña abeja hiperativa y terca...

**~0~0~**

_Cocinando la cena: Vanilla, Amy, Bastis, Cream, Alice, Mochi y Bunnie._

Vanilla removía la sopa de pollo que estaba cocinando, mientras que Amy hacia la pizza con masa blanda y blanca para luego de las doce para "picar", mientras que Cream se ocupaba de ayudar a Alice con el pollo y las patatas, Bunnie y Mochi se encargaban de las ensaladas y los langostinos, mientras Bastis se encargaba del horno y de preparar las patatas que las chicas cortaban las asadas, las fritas ya se encargaban Alice y Cream.

Estaban totalmente absortas en su trabajo, teniendo breves charlas, esas chicas, menos Bastis y Alice, buscaban la perfección absoluta, era la primera cena que hacían juntos y debía ser bellísmamente perfecta.

**~0~0~**

_Comprando uvas: Mark, Nerea, Toni._

Toni, Nerea y Mark habían sido encargados de comprar las uvas, aunque Toni y Mark acabaron algo enfrentados intentando decidir cuales uvas serían las mejores, Nerea estaba buscando lacasitos para Noah ya que ella odiaba las uvas y había dejado a los chicos encargados de comprar las 47 latas de uvas para los demás, aunque eso había sido mala idea, porque cuando ella llegó se encontró a Mark y Toni discutiendo por unas marcas diferentes de uvas. Toni sugería unas dulces sin piel, en cambio Mark quería unas sin piel y más secas, la gente los rodeaba y Nerea juro morirse de verguenza, comentaban y hablaban sobre el escándalo que ambos erizos rojos estaban haciendo.

-Chicos, chicos- intento calmarlos Nerea, los dos erizos la miraron -A piedra papel y tijeras, el que gane elije las uvas.

Y así fue como Toni y Mark compitieron durante cinco minutos, hasta que después Mark saco papel y Toni tijeras, Toni ganó y Mark hizo un berrinche aunque al final salieron de la tienda bien, (menos mal) pensó Nerea.

**~0~0~**

_Preparando la sorpresa: Melody, Crystal, Chess, Noela_

Las chicas estaban preparando algo, una sorpresa que nadie debía conocer. Querían que todos hicieran algo juntos, para recordar y adorar el año tan increíble que habían pasado juntos.

Chess estaba recortando lo necesario para realizarlo, mientras que Melody hacia los retoques de aquella maravillosa sorpresa. Y Chess y Noela preparaban los materiales necesarios para sostener la sorpresa. Todos se quedarían asombrados, eso podrían jurarlo.

**~0~0~**

_Descansando: Rouge, Espio, Knuckles, Jade, Astro, Blue._

Como siempre, en toda celebración hay gente que prefiere no mezclarse en los problemas, el extres y el trabajo de una fiesta. Allí estaban los más vagos y tres fumadores descansando del extres, Blue quien ya había comprado un regalo secreto para Harriet, estaba descansando plácidamente en el sofá casi durmiendo, mientras Astro leía algo alejado con Knuckles que fumaba hablándole de cualquier cosa.

Rouge y Jade estaban frente a la ventana hablando mientras daban deliciosas caladas en su cigarro, guardando fuerzas para la noche.

**~0~0~**

_Pensando regalos: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Anthonie, Roger, Leo_

Como siempre, cuando tienes novia, una futura novia o una hermana a la que hacer feliz, debes preparar algo impresionante, pues es lo que tiene estar enamorados.

Shadow, Sonic y Silver competían por impresionar a sus novias lo antes posible, mientras que Anthonie y Roger pensaban una forma de hacer que sus regalos a Sally y Bunnie fueran perfectos.

Leo estaba solo rompiéndose la cabeza, a lo mejor el dinero era lo que mejor le venía a Jade, ya que lo único que hacía era gastar el suyo...

Demasiado complicado y eso les pasaba por tontos y por esperar hasta último momento.

**~0~0~**

_Comprando las tartas: Vector, Espio y Nia._

Casi todo el equipo Chaotix, con ayuda de Nia estaban allí mirándo tartas deliciosas y hermosos bombones, que tendrían que elegir como postre.

La pastelera les entrego diferentes tartas que habían sugerido Amy, Vanilla y Noah. Al final optaron por una tarta de almendra, una más de chocolate, varias milojas, una de nata y otra de chocolate "borracho" ya que llevaba un alcohol suave.

Cada uno llevo las que pudo, bien empaquetadas y sujetas sin que se dañaran, debían estar perfectas, o Amy y Vanilla los matarían.

**~0~0~**

_Inventando algo alucinante: Rotor, Tails, Exe, Alexis._

Los científicos del grupo, menos Noah, estaban preparando algo para que cuando comiesen las uvas, hiciera el momento más hermoso. Era una especie de sorpresa también, aunque alejada de la de las chicas.

Era diferente y más colorida e inalcanzable, hermosa a los ojos de mucho, y en verdad ellos estaban comenzando a estar satisfechos con esa sorpresa que se les había ocurrido en último momento.

**~0~0~**

La fiesta ya había comenzado, ahora mismo todos se encontraban degustando la increíble comida que las chicas habían echo. Estaban hablando cada uno con los amigos que tenían alrededor o cerca, mientras que retiraban los platos, comían más, cambiaban de plato.

La comida fue entretenida, todos estallaban en risas con las estupideces que decían o hacían era una celebración entre amigos y realmente estaban contentos.

Cuando acabaron, justo, a las 23:35 se juntaron en grupos para mirar como las chicas, Melody, Chess, Crystal y Noela iban a explicar algo que habían preparado.

-Bueno chicos, como todos hemos echo algo, menos em... unos cuantos- dice Chess fulminando con la mirada a Knuckles, Rouge, Blue y Astro quienes han vagueado todo el día de hoy. -Bueno, eso no importa- dice restandole importancia -Nosotras...

-Hemos preparado una sorpresita y algo para hacer todos juntos para recordar este maravilloso año con nosotros- termina la frase Melody por ella.

-Os explicaremos en que consiste- dice Crystal.

Las erizas destapan el artefacto de madera con diferentes estantes, con cuarenta y cuatro puntas sobresalientes.

-Bien chicos, en estas puntas, colocaremos cada uno una cosa que haya echo este año memorable para nosotros mismos- explica Crystal sonriente.

-Luego, con la colaboración de Blaze, quemará esto derritiendo los papelitos, y Noah con ayuda de Harriet harán volar los papelitos por el viento, como exparciendo nuestros bonitos recuerdos una vez más- terminó Noela.

-Bien, eso es estupendo- Cada uno fue cogiendo los papelitos y los bolígrafos escribiendo su mejor recuerdo.

Los fueron colocando hasta que se llenaron, Blaze quemo aquel artefacto y Noah y Harriet soplaron los papeles provocando un viento colorido que asombro a todos, mientras que todos aplaudian a la magnifica idea de las chicas.

**"Me alegro de haber conocido a todos estos amigos este maravilloso año"**

**"Me alegro de estar en The Seven Chaos"**

**"Conocerla"**

**"Que Sonic se dio cuenta de que me quiere"**

**"Doy gracias por no seguir sola"**

**"He conseguido los mejores amigos del mundo"**

**"Todos los momentos a su lado"**

**"Su amistad es un grato recuerdo que quiero conservar"**

**"Los besos que me ha dado" **

**"¡Las aventuras!" **

**"Nunca más solo"**

Eran algunos de los deseos, casi todos eran parecidos, agradeciendo la amistad y el amor. Luego de observar un poco aquello, cuando acabaron, todos miraron sus relojes, dos minutos para año nuevo.

Se pusieron atentos y encendieron la radio que Tails había traído, comenzaron a contar los segundos para contar. Nerea le extendió los lacasitos a Noah.

-Pensamos que te vendrían bien-

-Muchas gracias Nere- sonrió dulcemente a la eriza que le resto importancia.

Las camapanadas pronto empezarían a sonar, doce segundos, y por fin comenzó la cuenta.

-Diez-

Todos comieron uno.

-Nueve-

Otra

-Ocho-

Una más, con una sonrisa al lado de sus seres queridos.

-Siete.

Otra más, aunque eran demasiado rápidas.

-Seis.

Shadow aferró la mano de Noah y siguió comiendo.

-Cinco-

Amy se agarró más a Sonic y este sonrío cuando trago la uva.

-Cuatro.

Harriet y Blue se miraron sonrientes.

-Tres-

Rouge le dio un pequeño golpe chocando sus caderas sensualmente, haciendo ruborizar a Knuckles.

-Dos-

Nerea quien se encontraba sola, suspiró pero enseguida sintió alguien abrazarla, Scourge estaba con ella, Nerea sonrió y comió rápido la uva para sonreír a su chico.

Al igual Adry con Mephiles, quien le tendió una mano para agarrarla, viendo como ella comía su uva feliz de verle.

Noela también se había acurrucado en el pecho de Nazo, comiendo sus respectivas uvas.

-Uno-

Sally y Bunnie tragaron sus uvas, para recibir un inexperado beso de Anthonie y Roger que correpondieron.

-CEROOOO-

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO BITCHES- Grito fuerte Noela oyendo las risas de los que no se estaban besuqueando.

Es que este era un año especial, el año en el que todos se conocieron y se hicieron grandes amigos y estaban en celebración.

Los fuegos artificiales que Alexis, Rotor, Exe y Tails habían creado comenzaron a exparcirse en el cielo, eran hermosos, con colores vivos que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a querer alcanzar por su hermosura.

Un nuevo año empezaba y lo empezaban juntos.

Bailando, con sus parejas y regalos, con sus amigos, con su familia. Juntos. Ya no estarían más solos.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo chicos. **

**Aquí en España quedan 1 hora y 29 minutos.**

**Aunque cuando esto llegue quizas ya solo queden 59 minutos, yo que sé. Bueno**

**Feliz año nuevo-**

**Deseo lo mejor para vosotros y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Os quiero chicos, gracias por leerme y darme un buen año con nuevos y buenos amigos. Gracias**


End file.
